Fever Caused by a red dress
by Writing Pixie
Summary: One-shot I wrote this a long time ago after I played/read the Dating a Demon side story. They never explained the reason for Shiki's fever. Well this is my attempt at what I believe was the reasoning. Please do not add a "follow" to this story because it won't have future chapters. But fill free to favorite if you like it. :) Rated mature for lemons


Fever caused by a Red Dress

erotic fanfic based on

10 Days with my Devil

~Shiki~

Dating a Demon

Shiki led me through the dance without a care in the world. His violet eyes lit with happiness and love. My quiet demon lover braving everything to woo me.

I loved everything he was doing for me tonight. I was a bit annoyed that it was almost my dream date verbatim. But who could ever imagine a dream date like this.

I sighed happily and laid my head against his chest. "I'm not sure this night could get better."

I felt his lips as they pressed against my hair. "The night isn't over yet. Let's take a walk."

He led me to the side of the ship. I stared out at the stars above and reflected in the ocean. "I wish this night would never end."

"Who said it has to?" He held out a key card.

I was suspicious. "What's that key card go to?"

"Our room, I didn't want to go back to the mansion tonight."

I smiled shyly at Shiki. We had made love before of course but tonight felt like it would be much more special then the others.

Shiki led me down a long corridor to our room. The room was huge. "Wow this room is amazing Shiki! Thank you for tonight. This all must have cost you a fortune."

"Doesn't matter. I would spend anything to keep making you happy and seeing that happiness shine from your face."

"Aren't you getting tired? You are usually complaining about that by now."

"I'm ready for bed but I'm not tired. In fact, I don't plan on either of us getting any sleep tonight."

I blushed deeply as he pulled me towards him. He kissed me passionately. His lips causing me to moan with appreciation. He nibbled gently at my bottom lip and his tongue stroked gently as my lips parted demanding entrance. I opened to him. I cupped his face and slowly grazed my fingers up his jaw until I was gently tugging on his hair.

Shiki pulled away and I giggle slightly. His glasses had fogged up. He took them off and put them on the end table then he reached for me, cupping either side of my waist. He pulled me to him and caressed my back. I felt his fingers shake as they grasped my zipper and pulled it down. My dress pooled at my feet.

I stood before him in a black strapless bra and matching lace panties. Shiki cleared his throat for a moment. I smiled knowingly. "You like?"

He growled dangerously in my ear. I tempted the beast. I knew that but it excited me how much he desperately desired me. "I think one of us is overdressed." I pushed the jacket off his shoulders. He helped with his tie and threw it across the room. The next thing was his shirt. I smiled because the times before when we made love he was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt. This time I could play a little bit. With each button I pressed a kiss to his bare flesh. He hissed through his teeth. "I only have so much control and you are definitely testing it."

"I like this wild side of you. This is very different from the other times. The other times you have been reserved and loving. This time..."

He pushed away and put distance between us. "This time you are seeing the demon want to play. I'm not sure this is altogether a good thing."

"What do you mean?" He pushed back his hair and let out a breath.

"I'm terrified of hurting you this time. I'd be casting aside all the restraints that are holding my demon side at bay."

"I love you, Shiki. I'm not sure you can hurt me because you love me too."

"Yes, but I feel half crazy."

I stalked back to him. He watched my legs and I realized his violet eyes settled on my shoes. _Hmm perhaps I should keep the heels on tonight._

"I'm so far enjoying the wild side of you. I feel like if you go tame on me tonight that I might just miss out on another new experience. Do you remember our first time? Your hesitancy, how you didn't want to hurt me? Your nurturing sweet side is part of what I love about you. But now I want to see the wild untamed side. I'm excited by the prospect." I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. My breasts tightened and my nipples became erect to the cool air in the room.

His eyes zeroed in on my breasts. I knew he was slightly angry at the air conditioning in the room. He liked to see how my nipples peaked from his cool hands or his tongue. He felt like the air conditioning would take away the excitement from him. "Mine..."

He took his shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it aside. He pulled me against him and ravaged me with kisses. He bruised my lips with his gentle yet teasing and passionate kisses. His mouth grazed down my face and he sucked and nibbled love bites down my neck. I sighed when he reached my collar bone and caressed his calloused hands and sucked at the delicate skin there sucked. His touche, his lips, his teeth, everywhere he explored my body left behind a heated burning sensation.

"Just like our first time I want you to tell me if I hurt you. I'm terrified of doing so but I need you."

He cupped my breast and I gasped with excitement and appreciation. He latched onto my left nipple and caressed the right. My murmurs of delight indicating how it thrilled me. He kissed my breastbone and then picked me up and carried me to the bed.

He leaned over me and kissed my mouth again. His tongue no longer dancing or teasing but demanding entrance. He held one hand to my cheek while the other hand caressed my ribcage and came to my waist. He gently nudged the inside of my thigh. My legs parting in anticipation.

"How excited are you my dear? If I touch you will you be ready?"

He loved to ask me these questions. They always made me shy and nervous but tonight I felt bit bold. "I think you will like what you find if you touch me."

I felt drenched and he hadn't even touched me there yet. I don't think I had ever been this excited before tonight. I felt just as crazed as he was telling me he felt. I felt his fingers nudge aside my panties. I felt him touch my core and I shivered. He pressed his finger inside me and my body opened to accept him. "Mmm, more...I want more Shiki."

He pressed another finger inside me. "Like this my love?" He started pushing in and pulling back his fingers. My body rocking back and forth to the movement of it's own accord.

"Mmm, Shiki...I..." His eyes were pure amethyst and metallic. His eyes would glaze over like that when he was aroused.

"Give in love. Let go."

I came violently around his fingers. I whimpered and writhed.

Shiki got up to remove his pants when he came back to me he ripped my panties from my body. I shuddered. "That was one. Should we start a tally for tonight?"

I only had a moment to wonder what he meant when suddenly his mouth was on me. He licked at my clit in rapid succession. His fingers stroked and guide inside of me. I knew it would not be long before I would come apart at the seams. He lapped and sucked and I nearly screamed as another orgasm shook through me. He growled. "Mmm, that's two."

"Shiki...Shiki...I want..."

"What do you want?"

"I want you. Now...please...I burn for you..."

I reached for him. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed inside of me.

We rocked back and forth together rapidly. I knew neither of us would last long this time. I also knew this was going to be one of those nights where he would want me again immediately after this first joining. Demon perk, ability to become immediately aroused over and over again. I felt that quiver in my body that peak of rapture and I came around him. He followed me soon after and momentarily rested his head against my shoulder. "Not satisfied yet. Number 3 for you. Number 1 for me."

He pulled out of me and suddenly I was turned over on all fours. He pushed into me from behind. I couldn't believe the depth he achieved from this angle. We hadn't made love like this before, we always faced each other. But then again this wasn't merely making love. It was more carnal then that. "How do you feel? How does this feel?" He asked me after entering me.

"I'm fine...this feels...Shiki I don't know how to describe it just move please."

I felt his primal grunt and smile as he moved. He stretched me and ravished me and I gasped with the pleasure.

I knew he was close again because he hissed in a deep breath. He reached my clit and massaged me. I gasped at the sensation and writhed against him. Pushing back my hips as he pushed inside me. He snarled and I lost it. My orgasm caught me completely by surprise and I shattered around him. I felt his body pulse as he came inside me again. "4 for you, 2 for me."

He kissed my shoulder.

"Shiki..." I hesitated.

"No, no I'm not tamed yet my love. I want more. But I will let you catch your breath and tease you into craving me all over again. But like I said, you will not be sleeping tonight."

We made love all night long. I think the final tally was 7 for me and 5 for Shiki. The sun streamed in the room as we laid together. My conscious registered something unusual.

"Shiki?"

"Hmm...tired..."

"Shiki...Shiki you are burning up..."

"S'okay."

"No it's not okay. You have a fever. I think we overdid it."

"Mmm, will pass...lay here with me."

"Lemme get you a cold wash cloth..."

"No, mine...stay...it will pass."

"Shiki..."

"You were wrong..."

"Wrong? About?"

"It is I that burn for you..." He grinned as he made the joke. I ran my fingers through his hair and let him rest.


End file.
